Home
by wheniseeyoursmile
Summary: A series of shamefully tiny drabbles featuring Fitz, Olivia, and sickeningly sweet, cavity-inducing fluff that viewers never get to see.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Home ~**

_Scandal belongs to a lovely person named Shonda, who is not me._

"We're here." Olivia almost doesn't believe the words as they leave her lips. They're true, but she's - so long. She's been waiting for this, wanting this. So much. Hoping, too. She's been hoping.

Olivia Pope doesn't usually let herself hope. But for him - yeah. Yes. _Always_. Anything for him.

"We're home. I - Vermont, Fitz. We're home." She can barely manage a whisper. Because this is happening. This is real. All of it. It's real. _They're_ real.

"We're at the house, Olivia." Fitz is behind her in seconds. She feels so goddamn warm. Safe. And loved. When he wraps his arms around her, when he smiles into her neck and kisses the skin there, when he breathes her in - she lets herself hope he could keep her there forever.

"It's the house you had built for us," she murmurs, finally. She places her hands on top of his, and slowly, so very, very slowly, their fingers interlace and she can't help it when she says_ it's perfect._

"It's just a house," Fitz tells her, "_This_ is home."

And he pulls her even closer. Squeezes her even tighter. Holds onto her fingers, holds them like they're the only thing keeping him on the ground.

_This is home. _

**~.~.~.~**

"Fitz?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm not going anywhere. You - you know that, right?"

Because they're tangled in cool, crisp sheets, surrounded by glorious silence, by darkness, illuminated by the stars shining bright in the sky and the stars shining even brighter in their eyes.

Fitz is clinging to her, Olivia wrapped tightly in an embrace like if she wasn't, she would disappear into thin air. Every inch of them pressed together, every limb intertwined, Olivia's nose nuzzled into his bare chest, him pressing kisses to the top of her head, just because he can.

"Fitz?" She asks again, quietly.

"I know that, Liv. I also know that I love you. That I am in love with you. That I have been for years. And that I have never once fallen asleep in your arms and known that I was still going to be in your arms in the morning, so -"

Olivia closes her eyes. A tear slides down her cheek. In one swift motion, she leans up, and their lips are fused together. Like electric magnets. Like soulmates. Like two people who are so in love they simply can't breathe sometimes.

His kiss is mind-numbingly soft. And devastatingly slow. And torturously sweet.

_Home. _

She whispers, just for him, "Forever. Now - now we have forever."

"Forever." Fitz kisses both of her cheeks. Her nose. Her forehead. Then, he chuckles, "Forever. _Forever_." A roll of his eyes. "That - that sounds a bit..."

Olivia tells him._ No. It doesn't._

And Fitz thinks. He thinks about how wonderful Fitz and Olivia Grant sounds. About building a nursery. About holding a little girl or a little boy in his arms, one that has Olivia's gorgeous eyes - one that's beautiful, just like their mommy. About standing by Olivia's side, holding her hand, holding her close and watching their babies grow into incredible people. About gray hair and wrinkles, about Olivia's head warm on his chest as they watch their grandkids play in the yard. About forever.

"No," he agrees, "It doesn't."

He could tell her how forever sounds more perfect than anything else ever has, how he loves her so, how if he could marry her, right in this very moment, he would. No questions asked.

Instead, he kisses her.

**~.~.~.~**

"We're doing it," she says, "We're in our pajamas, making each other breakfast. And - and we're singing, Fitz. We're singing and dancing around the kitchen, like complete idiots -"

"And why the hell did we stop?" He asks.

When he drags her back into his arms, he has a grin on his face that gleams brighter than the sun in the morning sky. He's spinning her around the kitchen while she sings terribly, and she looks so happy. So carefree. So _goddamn_ gorgeous.

"I love you," he whispers, and everything stops. His stare is deep and intense and she can feel it in her soul.

"Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too. More. I love you more."

"That's - Liv, I don't even think it's possible."

"It is."

Fitz says nothing. He's quiet. He looks at her. He looks at her, and the smile that grows on her lips is inevitable because he looks at her like she's the most beautiful girl in the world.

With her hair a mess, no makeup on, wearing nothing but his T-shirt and an old pair of tiny shorts...

She's everything.

"Hi," she whispers, soft smile glowing, eyes on the gorgeous tile floor because he's been staring for god knows how long.

Fitz tugs her close, happy, exuberant, filled with life and love and Olivia. Really, though - they're all the same thing.

"Hi."

_A/N. _

_Hi :P _

_Anyone who may be reading - hope you enjoyed :) _

_I just really needed some olitz fluff, so I wrote a little one-shot thing. Maybe lemme know what you thought, and I'm considering posting some more drabbles like this, so if that sounds slightly interesting to anyone...you know what to do. _


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Husband ~**

_Scandal ain't mine. But I really really really love Fitz & Olivia. Like. A lot. _

**~.~.~.~**

For years, Fitz always called her. At night, every night, before he went to sleep. Just to hear her voice. Even if it was only for the tiniest fraction of a second. That's what he tells her_. It was worth it, Olivia,_ he says to her, in case she ever needs a reminder. _Always_, he tells her, in case he just really, really wants to make her smile. Always.

They've been in that lovely, lovely house in Vermont. For six months, two weeks, three days. Four hours. Nine minutes. Not that Olivia's counting. But, they - they still call each other, every night. When it was a bad day, when they were angry, or a had a stupid, petty fight - they always call.

Tonight - Fitz is in their bed. Olivia is in their kitchen. They don't know it, they're clueless, they have no idea, but - they're both looking out at the stars, illuminating the darkness with just a little bit, just a tiny, tiny gleam of light.

"Come upstairs, Liv. C'mon."

"Why?" And she's smiling. She's - she's really been doing that a lot lately.

"Because."

"Tell me why," she says. She's biting her lip. Still smiling. Eyes on the smooth, tile floor.

"When you get up here - I have something." Fitz clears his throat. Deprived, pleading - he sounds like he's _starving_. "For you. I need to - I need to. Come upstairs. I need you with me. I'm - I'm..."

Maybe, she thinks. A very, very small part of her hopes that - maybe. His voice is strangled, he needs her, she knows how much he needs her, how _close_ he needs her, all the time. It's not every day that he - that he, just. Lets her see it. Today he is. So. Maybe.

It's hushed. A whisper, because _please_. "You're what?"

"I'm going to ask you to marry me."

God, he is. He's doing it. "_Fitz._"

"Livy, please. Come upstairs."

She does. Very slowly. Some girls would run up these stairs and cry and fall into his arms and pray that he would never let her go. But Olivia is so much different.

She wants this. She wants this more than anything, wants this like children want Christmas, wants this like a little puppy wants a home, wants this like she might just die without it, but at the same time - she doesn't want it all. She doesn't want it, she needs it, she needs it she needs it _she needs it_. Needs to be closer to him, to completely and entirely and gloriously _his_. She needs it, so much, and it's - scary. It's scary, but it's wonderful.

Fitz is waiting for her, leaning against the doorway, looking so handsome, simple and sleepy in his pajamas. So handsome, and Olivia looks at him, and it's November, but she's warm, because _he's mine_. Finally.

He kisses her once. And he looks like he's going to stop, like that's all she's going to get, because he grabs her hand and turns around. But then he dives again, holding her face firmly in his fingers, And he kisses her and kisses her and kisses her, just these tiny, sweet little pecks that make her toes curl and she doesn't know when it happens, but her arms are so tight around his waist, tugging at him. Closer. She wants him closer.

"Ask - ask me." She says, attempting to overcome the complexity of inhaling and exhaling. But he's still kissing her, and it's hard to focus on anything but - his lips, oh god, _his lips_.

Then, he stops. "Okay." He entwines their fingers, pulls her to the bed. And they're laying down, facing each other. Their noses are almost touching. He holds her hands still, tenderly, like they're treasure, holds them and places them right over his heart.

And he starts talking.

"I want... I want - This." He looks down at their fingers, both clinging on so tightly, and their hands are like - two puzzle pieces. "This is what I want, Olivia. Every day. I want this, every day, for the rest of my life. I know the conventional way to do things, I know - I know I'm supposed to be down on knee. Give you a huge speech that makes you cry. We're not - we're really not conventional." He smiles.

He smiles, and she doesn't understand. She doesn't understand why she let them waste so much time, because - it doesn't matter. Now. They have each other now.

"No. We're not. But. I, just. _Love you._"

"I wanted to buy you an engagement ring. The day after I kissed you for the first time. I wanted to, but I - I couldn't. Because - Mellie. I was married." She sees him swallow a lump in his throat. It's like the thought of being with anyone else makes him, just - _ache_. "And - and I was the president. Leader of the free world and all that."

She doesn't say anything. Only looks at him. Knows she has tears in her eyes, certain and positive of it, and she wishes she didn't. Because he's blurry. He's blurry, and she wants to savor every second of this.

"Then, I - then I wanted to buy you one when we moved here. When we finally, finally, finally, finally moved here." A pause, and he squeezes her hand. "You're - you're here with me. Livy." Another pause, because he takes time to kiss every one of her knuckles. He doesn't tear his eyes away from hers. She unknowingly moves closer. "Anyway." He clears his throat. "I knew you'd find it. You're smart. So intelligent, and - and. _Brilliant_. You're brilliant and you'd know. You know me. And you'd find it."

"I know that you're nervous," Olivia says. "You're shaking. And your heart's pounding, Fitz, _god_." She rubs his chest, giving him a tiny smile, "Your eyes, too. They - they say it all. You - you shouldn't be nervous. Okay?"

"Because you love me?"

"_Yes_." She whispers, the word like relief on her tongue, because she held it in. She held it in for so long. Now - now she can say it every day. "It's like - the world is so dark and miniscule and insignificant when - you. Just. You're - _everything_ to me, Fitz."

For a few moments, nothing is said. He just looks at her. Complete awe. Just adoration and love, like he simply can't believe she's really there. "Closer. C'mere, need you closer." Their arms are around each other not even a second later. Olivia curled into him, head on his chest. And he just holds her. "This morning, I - I woke up, and I looked at you. You were right there. Still sleeping. The sun, on your skin, I - you were just. _Radiant_. Beautiful. And I wanted to be your husband. _So much_. So much it hurt. There was - it _hurt_, Livy, it hurt too much, it hurt like - like emptiness. Like there was something missing, and everything, I... I was in pain, Liv. It hurt, and - "

Olivia shakes her head. No. Not - it shouldn't be like that. "But. But I don't want to do that. I don't want to hurt you."

Fitz kisses the very top of her head. He runs his hands up and down her spine. She thinks he's smiling - she hopes. But she's not sure, and being close to him, it feels too - too perfect to move. "It wasn't like before, though," he says. "It wasn't like the kind of pain when I didn't have you, when we weren't - together, when I couldn't see you and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Felt like I was drowning, or choking, or - or..." Fitz doesn't finish his sentence. Olivia closes her eyes tight. She remembers. Exactly what that felt like, she remembers. "It didn't feel like that this morning. Sometimes... it feels like I can't breathe because I love you. Because I love you so _much_. It hurts, Olivia. But in a good way. Not like - not like before."

She knows that feeling, too. It's - it's gorgeous. She nods. Kisses his hand. Smiles. "Well. So much for no big speech."

When he laughs, it's kind of completely beautiful. Olivia doesn't let herself think about she wasted so much time not hearing it. Because she gets to listen to that laugh for the rest of her days. Each and every one, she'll make sure of it. She smiles.

"I bought the ring. I bought the ring because - your husband. I want to be yours, to - to be your husband. That hurts, too. Just. How much. How much I _want_ that. And now - now I'm asking you."

"_Please_."

They're not as close anymore, not holding each other like they were. Instead, Olivia is sitting up, back against the headboard. Fitz is kneeling in between her legs, looking happier than she's ever seen him, and - he just... asks.

"Livy. Can I be your husband?"

"Yes."

**~.~.~.~**

_A/N - _

_holy jesus. _

_Thank you. So much. All the reviews and the follows and the favorites, just. Made my day. Gah. :3 _

_I'll definitely post more. You guys are truly amazing. So - requests? Prompts, maybe? I don't know if anyone has any, but if you do, lemme know. _

_Except Olivia & Jake. Sorry, um. Just. No. No thank you. Not my thing. _

_Stay classy :) _


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Baby Boy ~**

_Scandal is not mine. And this hiatus is killing me softly._

**~.~.~**

"Harrison."

Fitz and Olivia are snuggled up on their couch. She lies in between his legs, her back resting warmly against his chest. And his hands are on her pregnant belly, his lips pressing the softest of kisses to her shoulder, her neck, her ear. Whenever he feels like it.

Fitz pulls her a bit closer, holds her a little bit tighter. He knows how important Harrison is to her, even now, years after he's been gone. He's a best friend. A brother. A gladiator. He knows she misses him. Wishes he was here. He knows it still hurts. And that hurts him, too.

"Harrison?" He asks gently.

"We're having a baby boy," Olivia brings Fitz's fingers to her lips and kisses his palm before placing them back on her stomach, smiling softly, "And I want to name him Harrison."

They hadn't discussed names yet, not really. Fitz had a few in mind, some he was considering, but – Harrison.

"It's perfect, Livy," he kisses her hair, "Perfect."

His hands run over her stomach, slipping under her t-shirt. Her skin's so warm, so soft, and he feels their baby boy kicking. _They're having a baby boy. _

They're quiet. No words are needed – not when they're so close, fitting together like two puzzle pieces. Not when their hearts are so full and happy and complete. Not when they're going to have a family, a little boy. He won't be perfect, of course. But he'll be theirs.

"Sit up," Fitz whispers, a hint of a smile on his lips, placing just one more kiss to her shoulder, one that makes her toes curl.

She does, and he ignores the sudden chill now that they're not pressed together, and gets down on the floor. Now he's on his knees, in between her legs, looking up at her, at his best friend, at his wife, at his Livy, and he smiles, brighter than all of the stars in the sky.

"Hi," he says.

She laughs. Rolls her eyes – fondly. Adoringly. In love. She strokes his cheek. And she mumurs back to him, "Hi."

He kisses her belly, eyes filled with so much love that Olivia's heart hurts, in the best way, just from watching him.

"Hi, Harrison," he coos.

"He's gonna be a handsome one," Olivia says, interlacing their fingers so effortlessly, like it's second nature. "Just like his Daddy."

Fitz shakes his head, eyes closed, grinning. Sometimes it just – hits him. How much he adores her.

"Your mommy is beautiful, Harrison," he tells their little boy, still looking at Olivia's stomach. Then, he his wife – he looks at his wife. Falls in love all over again, "Absolutely gorgeous."

**~.~.~**

**A/N**

_Seriously. I need olitz babies. And I need their son to be named Harrison. Pleasepleaseplease. _

_Sorry it's been so long. And this is embarrassingly short, but – hope you liked! :) _


End file.
